Libra/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "I'm Libra, a priest from the Halidom of Ylisse. The gods have guided me here. May Naga bless us all." Home * "Is there a church nearby? I wish to offer up a prayer to the god of Askr, if I may. I would pray for the protection of everyone here. I want you all to stay safe." * "As a priest in Ylisse, I took up the axe to defend Her Grace, the Exalt. After that, I joined Prince Chrom's army." * "The gift to summon Heroes from countless realms is a power like that of the gods. Please, use that power to both guide and protect us." * "Did you say "cleric"? O great ones... what am I to do? Even the Kiran mistakes me for a woman!" * "I was inspired to draw a landscape just moments ago... This land has a beautiful, even holy, quality about it... I simply thought it befitting to capture it on canvas." * "I come bearing good tidings for you. May the gods protect you, always." (Greeting from friend) * "Oh, dear. It seems that you have discovered me. I was attempting to paint a portrait of you just now. I don't do this all that often, but observing you moved me... You're a captivating person—how you move, how you summon, and even your demeanor when we talk. Before I knew it, I had brush in hand. Perhaps the fact that you summoned me draws me to you... I'd like to believe that my affection for you is my own, though. I am thankful that I had this chance to share my feelings with you today. That said, do you mind if I continue to paint? I'd love to have you all to myself, even for only a short time." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "You continue to fare well. I am glad of this." * "My appearance may not suggest it, but I'm quite capable of manual labor." * "Do my prayers to Naga reach her, even from this world?" * "You wish to speak to me? Perhaps you wish to make confession." * "On my journey to the priesthood, I faced many hardships." * "A priest who takes a life...is indeed quite a sinner." * "Praying for safety on the battlefield is nothing more than a wish that another may be sacrificed. Even so..." Map * "It will be so." * "Gods bless us." * "Guide us." Level Up * "I feel cleansed. Perhaps this is in answer to my prayers." (5-6 stats up) * "Many thanks, O great ones." (3-4 stats up) * "O great ones, why do you see fit to test me this way..." (1-2 stats up) * "I am filled with a light, warm and pure. I thank the gods and you." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Gods forgive me!" * "Repent, sinner!" * "Offer your prayers!" * "In Naga's name." Defeat * "I can see the light..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts